The present invention relates to flexible sheet storage devices. The invention is particularly applicable for storing the negatives generated by a laser plotter, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other flexible sheet storage devices.
Negatives generated by a laser plotter are commonly stored in sheet form in an optically sealed container or cassette. Thus, the negative is inserted through an inlet slot formed in the top wall of the cassette and drops by gravity to rest against the bottom and side walls. However, the negatives are of different lengths and widths, and therefore some may come to rest in the container with their trailing edges located so as to interfere with subsequently-inserted negatives. Thus, the leading edge of a subsequently-inserted negative may engage the trailing edge of a previously-inserted negative preventing the subsequently-inserted one from completely entering the cassette or from falling freely by gravity to the bottom of the cassette, thereby not only jamming the cassette, but also kinking the negative and possibly even scratching it.